Wish
by clyne
Summary: Sasuke is a member of a very famous band who is very proud of his music while Naruto is a parttimer in a music shop who apparently can’t appreciate or even care about music.What will happen if Naruto sends him a hate mail for his music? Sasunaru Nejigaara
1. Track 0: Sweet Revenge

**Wish**

**By: Clyne Gray Erts**

**Disclaimer: **if I owned Naruto, it would be full of Yaoi… but then again it's not… sigh

**Summary:** Sasuke is a member of a very famous band while Naruto is a part-timer in a music shop who apparently can't appreciate or even care about music. What will happen when there paths cross? Yaoi (Sasunaru, Nejigaara)

**Author's Notes: **This is my first Naruto fanfiction ever so please be gentle… **( ; o ; )**

oOoOo

**Track 0: Sweet Revenge**

Naruto looked at his surroundings and gave a big sigh. The whole music shop was crawling with people chatting about some band he had never heard of or humming with the music blasting from the very big speakers inside the place. He was sick of it. He was annoyed with the noise it was creating and the people squirming and squealing around him. He wondered why these people listen and waste their time with this crap. His thoughts then wandered of to the reason why he even bothered to work in such a place.

It was all his brother's fault… "_That bastard_!" He thought as he remembered the smug face of his brother.

Apparently, this brother of his ran away from home leaving a huge debt to his little brother. And the only way to start paying it is for him is to work his ass off. The only problem is that the only place that would hire him is the Music Store because he was a minor. (In our country, you must be 18 to have a part time job --)

The debt was not the only one that his brother left him. There was this huge site that his brother was working on. The other admins of the site "ordered" him to take care of it until his oni-chan comes back. It was a good thing that he was thought by the latter a thing our two about website making and maintenance. It was like his brother has already planned everything beforehand. Not that it bothered him, but it was taking a lot of time to do so he never got a good night's rest.

And of course, there were his brother's girls. His brother was really good looking, he had to admit, but he was stupid. Having girlfriends in every part of the country and making sure that none of them new each other in any way. And because of his brother's disappearance, he was left with a ton of desperate letters and calls from them, forcing him to disconnect their phone and burn the letters at the backyard almost every day. What a summer he was having.

"_That's Kyuubi-ni for you!" _He thought with a bit of irritation. Kyuubi was the nickname that was given to his brother because he liked to goof and fool people a lot. He was also very sly making him somewhat notorious around their place…

"Naruto! You're spacing out again!" A familiar voice awakened him from his daze.

"Sa…sa…kura-chan!" He said to the girl in surprise.

"Naruto if I catch you again! I'll make sure you get fired by the boss!" She angrily said as he gave the blond a hard punch on the head.

"Ha….ha..i!" He answered, his surroundings spinning uncontrollably.

Sakura glared at him then went out of the counter to assist one of the customers.

Naruto shook his head then looked at the pink head. He then smiled. At least he was granted by whatever god there was a chance to be with his long time crush.

Sakura was his classmate since grade school. He really fancied this girl because of her unique personality and beautiful smile.

"I'm buying this one." A girl with long blond hair said to Naruto very discreetly almost giving the boy a heart attack.

Naruto looked at her with a bit of confusion then looked at the CD. It was a very old CD by a band, like always, he had never heard of. He shrugged and turned the CD around. He was about to punch the number of the CD when suddenly he felt something really bad and creepy. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sakura emitting black aura and giving the CD on his hands a creepy look. She then gave the blond girl a death glare.

"Ino you pig! How dare you buy this CD! I already told you that I was going to buy it after saving enough money! Some nerve you have to even go here!" Sakura yelled at the girl.

This time, Ino gave her a death glare. "It your fault you stupid forehead monster!!! This store is the only one that still has it and who gave you the right to decide who can enter this place!" She snapped back as she gave Naruto a nasty look to usher him to already punch the code.

The blond was already having an eerie feeling about the situation and was about to do what he was ordered to do when suddenly…

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!" Sakura snapped and then gave Naruto a very hard punch sending the poor boy flying at the end of the store.

"Na…na…ruto…kun. Are you… you al…right?" A girl with beautiful long midnight blue hair asked him with a stutter.

"Ahahaha!" He laughed. "I'm alright. I'm getting used to it really." He said to her with a smile.

"I… I see…" With that, the timid girl went off.

Naruto looked a bit puzzled. He always wondered why that girl goes to the store everyday but never buys anything except for some expensive blank CDs. He figured that that girl was waiting for some CD or DVD like his Sakura-chan.

His gaze then trailed of to a boy a few meters away from him. He had very unkempt blood red hair and was a bit shorter than him. The said boy was wearing a black hoodie with "I WILL KILL YOU!" print at the front. His black pants were a bit baggy, with silver chains attached to its sides. The boy was wearing some kind of black eyeliner around his eyes, silver studs on his ears and a red kanji tattoo on his forehead which read love…

The boy gave him the chills. _"His some kind of rocker type of person I think."_ He thought. His eyes wondered to what section he was in… _"Classical Music? That_ does not make any sense." He thought in confusion.

Feeling Naruto's stare, the red head looked at his direction. He gave the boy a glare then walked towards the exit.

_"Weird…" _He thought.

His gaze next trailed to the window of the store. He saw a guy wearing a light blue hoodie with a dog on his head looking inside the store from the window. The guy was looking for something but looked like he didn't want to go inside.

_"Weirder…" _He thought then walked back towards the counter.

oOoOo

After an hour or so, the fight between the two girls finally stopped when Kakashi-san, the owner of the store, broke the two up and grabbed the CD and kept it for himself.

"Naruto… call Shikamaru here would you… Tell him that I'm not paying him to snooze off!" The silver head ordered him and went at the back of the store while reading some kind of weird book, Ika Ika Paradise.

Naruto sighed then went to the roof where Shikamaru always was.

oOoOo

Shikamaru was smoking on the roof as he looked at the horizon. Naruto immediately went to him and said what Kakashi said to him a while ago.

Shikamaru just looked at him. "Mendokuse…" He said then looked back at the view.

Naruto looked a bit of frustrated but then he decided to join his friend at whatever he was doing.

"Any word from Kyuubi-san yet?" Shikamaru said to the blond.

Shikamaru is one of Naruto's friends since kindergarten so he knew everything that was going on with the blond's life.

Naruto squinted and shook his head. "Not yet… But when he does I'll be sure to kill him!" He said with rage.

The other boy just laughed and then turned of his cigarette, using the floor as an ashtray. "Well let's go, it would be troublesome if that boss would go up here and scold us."

oOoOo

It was a quarter past six and the store was closing. He looked at the empty store and sighed. He remembered that after this he would go back to his apartment to do maintenance for that site. _"No sleep again I guess."_ He said to himself.

"Ja ne…" Shikamaru said with a yawn as he passed the boy.

"Wait! Wait! Shikamaru!" Naruto called out.

The latter stopped and looked at him lazily. "What now?"

"Can you help me with the site you know… to…" Naruto asked with a nervous laugh.

"Hell no…" Shikamaru said then immediately took off.

"Bye Naruto-kun! I have to go home early to plan my outfit for the concert of my favorite band next week so I can't stay and help!" Sakura said and went to catch up with Shikamaru.

"Wait Sakura-chan! I'm comi…" Naruto tried to call her but was stopped.

"Naruto… It's your turn to close the shop." Kakashi said, still reading that weird book from earlier.

Naruto sighed. It was not his day.

oOoOo

"Yo!" Naruto said with a smile. There was nothing better than eating his favorite ramen at Ichiraku after a hard days work.

"Oh Naruto! Welcome!" The owner of the shop (Yes I don't know his name… Please tell me if you do though) greeted him with a smile. "The usual?" He asked the boy.

Naruto nodded with a big smile.

"Give him the special! It's my treat!" A brown haired man said as he entered the shop.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto beamed then looked at the owner. "You heard him!"

"How are you Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"Same same…" The boy said as he looked at the ramen. "Itadakimasu!!"

"How's your brother?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Oh! I haven't told you yet! He ran away somewhere! That bastard!" And with that, he told the man the story while eating his special ramen.

oOoOo

"Well I'm going! Thanks for the meal Iruka-sensei!" He said as he stood up from the chair.

"Naruto-kun don't do anything harsh to get back at your brother okay?" Iruka said like a mother hen as always.

Naruto looked at him then shrugged then started to walk home.

oOoOo

"Tadaima!" Naruto shouted as he entered his empty apartment. He immediately put down his stuff and went to his desk.

Naruto opened his laptop and waited a bit for it to start up. He looked at his surroundings. "Why did Iruka-sensei come back to town?" He wondered. "I forgot to ask… damn…"

The monitor flickered a bit then showed the welcome sign. He looked at it for a while. There were two options for him. One was his while the other was his brother's account.

Naruto grinned and clicked on his brother's. Surprisingly there was no password whatsoever. He grinned a bit more when an e-mail alert popped up. He immediately clicked it and waited for it to load.

_**10021 New messages**_. The page said. "Must be from his girls." He told himself.

_"Naruto-kun don't do anything harsh to get back at your brother okay?" _He suddenly remembered what Iruka told him a while ago; an evil grin spread on his face. "Oh I don't think it's harsh…"

oOoOo

The entire night, Naruto e-mailed everyone from his brother's address book. "You suck! Or You stupid Idiot! Or You Piece of Shit!" Were some the e-mails that he sent to them.

Naruto had a very contented looked. He yawned a bit then looked at the time. "3:30?!!!!!" He said in surprise. Naruto forgot to maintain the site! Damn! But he was really sleepy so he decided to take his laptop to work. He went to his room and immediately went to bed.

It was still the same at work the next day. Sakura and Ino were bickering about something again, that blue haired girl was still at the corner of the room and the red haired kid was back at the Classical Music section. And of course the weird kid and his dog is outside the store again. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was surprisingly at the store attending to a blond haired with some sort of pigtails woman who was new to Naruto.

He grinned a bit then went up to the roof.

oOoOo

_"Thank God for wireless." _Naruto thought to himself then opened his laptop once again.

_**149357 New Messages.**_

Every e-mail read something like "I hate you!" and the like.Naruto laughed a bit. His revenge was taking its form.

He then clicked on the Internet icon and started his work.

oOoOo

Naruto waited patiently for the page to load. He was surprised to learn that the site his brother created was a music sharing site. Apparently, the site was for musicians famous or not to share their latest work.

Naruto grinned as he looked at the top part of the page. Welcome Kyuubi-sama! Oh.. he will have a blast.

oOoOo

Naruto spent most of the time sending very bad criticisms and flames about the works of musicians in the said site. He said such things as no talent and stop dreaming.

He spent most of that time flaming a person who had Emokid's Band as the username because that person was the most popular in the site.

Naruto gave a big smile of content then started to maintain the site.

oOoOo

**(Meanwhile, From the Other End)**

"Sasuke… what are you doing?" Neji asked the raven haired boy sitting on his desk, typing something on his jet black laptop.

"I'm tracking down this idiot who sent this shit!" Sasuke said with rage.

Neji looked a bit surprised because it was his first time to see his friend lose his cool. The latter was usually silent and cold, but seeing him so angry puzzled him. The brunette tied his hair up to a ponytail then read the message the other boy was talking about and then smiled a bit. "Our very first hate response huh?" He said as he read the contents of the printed message.

"Found you!" Sasuke smirked as he looked at the location of the person who sent he e-mail.

Neji looked at the address. "Isn't that the famous music store in the place where we're gonna have the concert next week?"

**TBC?**

oOoOo

**Author's Notes:**

**Clyne: **Wow! That was long --… I thought I was just going to write something short…

**Erts: **(Hugs Gaara plushie) Your so lazy so you're surprised yourself… hehe

**Clyne: **I am not lazy…

**Erts: **Whatever… How many years has it been since you actually wrote a fic again? You're other fic is not even upd…

**Clyne: **(covers Erts' mouth) Please don't mind him… his deranged… ehehe… Well that's chapter one, track zero I should say… It's just the introduction of the characters. The main story would start shortly. Sorry for the OOC… it's hard to keep them in character because this is an AU… I hope you understand -- Sorry for the bad grammar…

**Erts: **Clyne's very lazy to even reread his work!! (Runs off with the Gaara plushie)

**Clyne: **Ahem… please review and tell me what you think about it. Please be gentle! Its my first Naruto fic **( ; o ; )**


	2. Track 05: From the Other Side

**Wish**

**By: Clyne Gray Erts**

oOoOo

**Disclaimer: **Never owned them but I wish I did though...So it will be full of Yaoiness hehe

**Summary:** Sasuke is a member of a very famous band who is very proud of his music while Naruto is a part-timer in a music shop who apparently can't appreciate or even care about music. What will happen if Naruto sends Sasuke a hate mail for his music? Yaoi (Sasunaru, Nejigaara)

**Author's Notes: **Wow! Finally updating! This chapter is the introduction of Sasuke's side. The first chappy was Naruto's side so it's Sasuke's turn. It's chapter 0.5 because its just an into. Anyway it takes place or starts during the time Shikamaru leaves Naruto all alone in the shop to close it. (First Chapter) I hope you don't get confused though. Please review ne?

oOoOo

**Track 0.5: From the Other Side**

Sasuke Uchiha, the lead vocalist and the rhythm guitarist of the punk-rock band _"Forgotten Messiah" _(Okay, I planned to name it Sharingan or something but it's over used.), glared at the squealing fan girl in front of him. It was their band's CD signing at a famous mall for their new album.

"Hi I'm Ino!" The girl said as he looked at him. "And I really really really love yo..."

"I'm Sakura! And I'm your number one fan!" The pink- haired girl pushed the blond girl and gave the Uchiha boy a warm smile.

"Why you! How dare you push me like that and embarrass me in front of Sasuke-sama!" Ino yelled at the other girl.

"You deserve it you ugly pig!" The pink-head retaliated.

"Why you stupid forehead monster!" The blond shouted back.

"Will you stop it you two!" Shikamaru said as he cut in front of the huge line making a lot of girls say some curses to him and while he separated the two girls.

"Hmph! The two girls said to each other.

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed. He felt already bad for being dragged in a place he never even wanted to go to. _"Sakura's a monster" _He told himself as he remembered the girl dragging him to this place after work. He never knew that they were going to the mall in the first place. He only thought that the girl would just like to walk together out the store then leave him alone. _"Women are really troublesome!" _He thought. He wished that he should have stayed in the shop and helped Naruto to close it.

oOoOo

It only took a few minutes before the mall security to escort the three out.

"We'll definitely go to your concert!" The two shouted then glared at each other.

"_I prefer you didn't…" _Sasuke wished.

"Mendokuse..." Shikamaru sighed under his breath then followed the guards out of the mall. Well at least he's glad that that was over.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was stuck with a very long line of fan girls and some boys who acted almost the same way as the two. Sasuke was very good at acting though. He still wore his cold façade as he signed the CDs given to him by his fans.

After signing a CD he would look at his band members. "_At least I'm not the only one having a hard time."_ He thought as he looked at almost the same amount of fan girls lining up to the other boys.

From the very end of the table he could see Sai, the band's bassist, looking somewhat expressionless as he doodled some fancy looking dragon or something instead of signing the CD. Sasuke was not really sure if the latter was having a great or bad time but he was sure the other boy was muttering something to himself as he gave back the CD to the squealing fan girl.

Beside him was Shino, the band's drummer. The boy was really signing the CD alright and looked like he was not having much of the bad time but when a fan would tell him "Please talk more! I want to hear your sexy voice once again!" or "Please remove your shades…" or something like that he knew the drummer was losing it. If he was not wearing his shades, Sasuke was pretty sure that he was already giving them a death glare.

On his side was a pretty girl, I mean boy, Haku, the keyboardist of the band. The girly boy smiled at every person who made him sign their CDs but when they tell him how beautiful as a girl he would have looked like, he would tell them a phrase in a different language with a smile as he gave them back their CDs. Sasuke knew that the other boy was cursing them.

Beside him was Sasuke's friend, Neji, the lead guitarist of the band. The older boy was keeping his cool as he patiently signed the CD. But when his fan placed the CD back to the case improperly, his friend knew that he was very irritated. The raven haired boy knew that his friend was obsessive compulsive.

At least they were going to have a whole day break and rest after this. Not that he cared about his other band mates, but he knew that they would not perform his composition correctly if they got tired.

oOoOo

Sasuke yawned a bit as he got up from his bed. It was 6 in the morning and the sun's rays were filtering his room. He wanted to sleep more but Tsunade, the band's manager, said that she wanted to tell something to the band before their short break.

After showering and his other morning routines, he went back to his room to change. He grabbed a fitted black t-shirt and black jeans then got dressed. He knew that his dark clothing complemented his pale skin very much.

After showering himself with his favorite perfume and wearing his accessories on, he went downstairs.

oOoOo

Everyone, except for Tsunade, was already in the kitchen. The band lived together due to Tsunade's command. She never wanted them to be late for meetings and such, she told them.

Sasuke glared at his band mates as he passed them by. Shino gave him a nod then walked towards the breakfast table. Sai just passed him by though.

"Good morning too Sasuke!" Haku smiled at the raven-haired boy then took a bite from his sandwich.

oOoOo

"Oi Neji!" Sasuke rudely called his friend as he reached the living room. "You're sitting on my chair!"

"Good morning Sasuke." The paler boy greeted him as he read the music magazine.

Sasuke looked at his friend and twitched a bit. As usual Neji was so prim and proper. No hair was out of its place. It actually looked like it was a cascading waterfall on his back rather than hair. His clothes were pressed and his shoes were very shiny. "We're not going to a funeral okay?" Sasuke stressed. "You should consider buying CLOTHES for once you know."

Neji didn't even bother to give a comment to the Uchiha boy. He received this comments from a lot of people but he didn't care. For him, wearing something so neat made him feel good.

Sasuke glared at him. "My chair?" he demanded.

The older boy looked at the latter then stood from where he was sitting and then transferred to a couch near it.

The raven head gave him a "We're a punk-rock band not a boy band!" look then sat on his chair.

oOoOo

It was nearly lunch time but Tsunade was nowhere in sight. Sasuke looked like he was about to lose it. His cold expression was slowly fading and it was being replaced by a very pissed one. He really wanted to sleep a bit more.

"I swear to God I'll kill her!" Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He then looked at his band mates who had joined them after having their breakfast. He felt a bit pissed after seeing them not minding it at all. "_I haven't eaten yet…damn…" _He thought. He didn't want to eat with his band during breakfast because he felt uncomfortable with it. He thought of eating after Tsunade would arrive, knowing that she was never late.

His really pissed alright…

oOoOo

After a few more minutes, Sasuke stood up and reluctantly decided to go to the kitchen to eat.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" A familiar voice of a woman stopped him.

Sasuke looked at the door and then glared at the woman standing in front of it.

"Sit down!" Tsunade commanded. "Don't slack off!" She shouted with authority.

He gave her another glare then sat down.

oOoOo

Wearing a semi-formal business clothes, Tsunade looked like a young trainee employee. Despite her age, she looked very young. She was beautiful but looked like she will cut your head off if you do something against her. She's really strict to everyone but not to herself. She often gambled and drank all night almost everyday. If she didn't have a lot of connections and was not an effective manager, Sasuke would have fired her after day one or even hired her.

"Shizune!" She said to her secretary ushering her to start the "meeting" and then sat down to the empty chair in front of the band. Tsunade's really lazy too.

"Which do you want to hear first?" Shizune asked the band as she opened her portfolio. "The good or the bad news?"

The band didn't answer and just looked at her.

"Good news then…" She said as she placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "As expected, the tickets for next week's concert have been sold out."

The band didn't look a bit surprised.

"Well, for the bad news…" She said in a quite a serious tone but was stopped by Tsunade.

"Apparently, Akatsuki (They're a band too!! ) have regrouped." She looked very somber as she told them the news.

Sasuke eyes widened. "_Itachi's band?"_

"As you all know, the band disbanded after their leader disappeared a few years ago. But according to my sources, he came back to reorganize it." She stated. "They're going to have their comeback concert a week after ours, in the same venue. And as we have heard, the tickets were sold out the first day it came out. It took me the past hours to get my hands on one in order to spy on them."

Sasuke looked at their manager. "Is that all?" He asked then went back to his room.

oOoOo

Sasuke wanted to kill somebody right now, but knowing that it will affect his band's name, he just opted to punch the wall. He then went towards his desk.

Sasuke decided to check the song he uploaded at "Kyuubi's Prison" (Kyuubi's site ). The song he composed and arranged himself. The new single they were going to release after their concert.

He regularly visited this site and uploaded his compositions because it housed a lot of music critics and hardly any fan girls. This was also the site where they were discovered in the first place. But their were a lot of freaky stalkers here and there, so the admin gave them permission to change or create an account at their own will so they can't be tracked or be bothered by them.

Sasuke took a piece of paper in his pocket. "Emokid's band?" He looked more pissed. "_I'm going to kill Shino" _He thought. The band members took turns changing accounts and username. It was Shino's turn.

oOoOo

The Uchiha boy read the comments from the critics and then ignored the ramblings of fan girls. Everyone commented that it was genius and very unique and the like. Sasuke smirked a bit as he scrolled down their page a bit more.

oOoOo

Sasuke read a few more messages and he was feeling really proud of himself now. Especially after reading a message from Colossus, the "legendary" musician who was said to have discovered Akatsuki.

_**From Colossus:**_

_Dear Emokid's band,_

_Greetings! I have listened to your composition and thought how magnificent it was. I think you could eventually pass Akatsuki if you keep this up._

Sasuke's anger was flowing out of his system now.

oOoOo

Sasuke reached the end of the page and noticed a message from a certain "Kyuubi-sama"

oOoOo

Neji and the other band members were growing a bit worried about their vocalist, though they didn't show it. They all knew that Akatsuki was bad news to all of them, especially to Sasuke.

"I'm going to check up on him." He told them politely. "Anyone coming?"

oOoOo

The four waited outside the room waiting for someone to go in first. Neji sighed then walked in the room.

oOoOo

"Sasuke… what are you doing?" Neji asked the raven haired boy sitting on his desk, typing something on his jet black laptop.

The other three discreetly made their way in the room.

"I'm tracking down this idiot who sent this shit!" Sasuke said with rage.

Neji looked a bit surprised because it was his first time to see his friend lose his cool. The latter was usually silent and cold, but seeing him so angry puzzled him. The brunette tied his hair up to a neat ponytail then read the message the other boy was talking about. He smiled a bit. "Our very first hate response huh?" He said as he read the contents of the printed message. "Oh and from the head admin too!"

_From Kyuubi-sama:_

_Emokid's Ass,_

_To tell you the truth I hate your music. It's like hearing someone scratch the blackboard or a woman in labor. Is your composer deaf or something?_

The other member's got a bit curious and decided to read it behind the older boy.

_Your "band" is just a bunch of guys selling their faces instead of their music. You all look like girls! Especially the person who's "playing" the keyboard. _

Haku raised a brow.

_Your drummer looks like a nerd trying to look cool. In doing so, he looks like an ugly insect. No! Even uglier_

Shino reread that sentence. "_Insects are not ugly!" _He protested in his mind.

_Your bassist looks like he doesn't have a penis!_

After reading that line, Sai immediately grabbed a piece of paper near Sasuke's desk and drew a demon that he'll use his black magic later on to kill the person who wrote that.

_Oh! And the lead guitarist! He looks like he has something shoved up his ass!_

Neji looks like he was about to crumple the piece of paper as he tried to remember the picture they uploaded in the page. "_I don't look like that! Not even the slightest…"_

_You know, you should just give up on your music! You have no talent and you'll never become famous! Oh and your band's name sucks! Emokid's band! Your leader must be quite a freakshow. _

The message read on.

"Found you!" Sasuke smirked as he looked at the location of the person who sent he e-mail.

Neji looked at the address. "Isn't that the famous music store in the place where we're gonna have the concert next week?"

He looked at his friend. The raven-head now really looked pissed. He wanted to kick the ass of the person who sent it right now but he needed to wait the next week in order to do so. He knew that the others felt the same way too but it was a bit late to go there. It took almost half a day to reach that place because of the traffic during this time. And above all, they were going to start their rehearsals tomorrow so he can't go. He glared at the address then just decided to reply to the message.

_To Kyuubi-sama:_

_Dobe,_

**TBC?**

oOoOo

**Clyne: **I think I'm going to die!

**Erts: **(Hands Clyne a big Haku plushie then laughs)

**Clyne: **(glares at Erts) Sorry for the late update. I'm a day late. Sorry. I just finished taking my midterms exam and it was hard like hell!!

**Erts: **Yeah! Clyne's nose and ears were bleeding when Clyne took the test.

**Clyne: **(glares at Erts a bit more) I just finished writing this fic so I haven't reread it yet. So sorry if there are bad grammars in it. Sorry for the OOC too! Please do review If you have questions don't hesitate to ask.

oOoOo

**Review Replies: **

**Clyne: **For some weird reason I can't send pms so I just decided to include my replies to the reviews in this chapter.

**Aki: **Thankies for the review! Here's the update! I hope you like it

**Sakuragurl: **Yea… Sasuke can sure be mad hehe Here's the update! I hope you like it

**Apythii: Clyne:**Ice cream? **Erts:** Yay! Icecream!!

**Night Fox Riku: **Ehehe… Here's the update I hope you like it! Umm… I'll try my best to be not lazy ne? hehe

**Samantai: **Thankies for the info! Here's the update I hope you like it

**Madhatter hi-chan: **The reason why Kyubi ran away is a surprise and how sasuke and naruto's meeting… well it's kinda a secret too!

**Insane Teddy Bear**Yea Kyuubi will come back… but not right away hehe wow! 4:43 AM! Thankies for the review! Oh! And since you are the first person who reviewed… I will grant whatever pairing of event that may happen in the story that you wish to see…


	3. Track 1: Naruto's Hell

**Wish**

**By: Clyne Gray Erts**

**Disclaimer: **Never owned them but I wish I did though...So it will be full of Yaoiness hehe

**Summary:** Sasuke is a member of a very famous band who is very proud of his music while Naruto is a part-timer in a music shop who apparently can't appreciate or even care about music. What will happen if Naruto sends Sasuke a hate mail for his music? Yaoi (Sasunaru, Nejigaara)

**Author's Notes: **Really sorry for the very late update! This chapter's a bit long so I hope that would be enough compensation. Oh I just rushed this so there could be a lot of bad grammars here… I had no time to reread it…My first Naruto fic ever… so please be gentle ne?

oOoOo

**Track 1: Naruto's Hell**

Naruto looked around the empty music shop. The regular customers were nowhere in sight except for the red haired rocker at the classical music section, as usual. Naruto sighed a bit after remembering that even his Sakura-chan was not there. Apparently, she asked permission to Kakashi to be absent for the rest of the week. She told the owner that she needed to prepare her outfit and such for the concert a few days from now. Kakashi, who was a bit scared of the girl, allowed her to.

Naruto sighed again after recalling his "faithful encounter" with the loan sharks. They got every penny from him and inside the apartment. Even his secret stash, the one he was saving for his extra special ramen in Ichiraku, they grabbed. They told him that he should be thankful that they were not hurting him after only getting such a petty sum. They refused to take his appliances, a relief to Naruto, because they know they can't sell old and outdated things. They also stopped themselves from getting his brand new laptop which was the only thing that would have any value in the apartment, because they knew that it was the boy's other source of income. Zabuza, the leader of the gang even extended his time to pay the debt off for he knew that he was only a kid and was not the one who placed the loan in the first place. The blond thought how kind that man was, despite his appearance.

"Oi!" A voice awakened him from his daze.

"Yes!" The blond said, startled.

"I'm buying this CD." The red-head from the classical music section stated.

"Of course…ehehehe" Naruto laughed nervously.

He looked at the slightly damaged CD case and scanned the print on the album. "At the edge", it read. It was a collection of songs played by some genius pianist Naruto, of course, never heard of.

"What?" His customer eyed him.

"Nothing!" The blond answered him.

After handing the other boy the receipt for the CD, Naruto looked at the boy. The red-head glared at him and then gave him a "what do you want to ask?" look.

Uzumaki just laughed then mustered the courage to ask the boy. "Why are you always in the classical music section? Why not the rock music section?" The boy asked him then immediately held his guard up expecting an assault from the smaller boy.

To his surprise the red-head answered him. "It's none of your business…" He stated plainly then started to go out of the store. He stopped though when the music blasting from the shop's speakers changed.

Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Is that that band's new single?" The rocker asked him.

Naruto raised a brow. Kakashi was the one who was in charge of uploading music for the store to play not him. The owner didn't want any of his workers to do it because he didn't want them to know where he was getting them. He only played new songs that were not yet released or were heard anywhere. This is one of the things that made his store famous all over the place.

"Yup!" Naruto answered even though he didn't have any idea. He lied because he didn't want the other to think he was stupid.

"So when's it coming out?" He asked.

Naruto was not expecting that question. It would have been easy for him to answer the question if only he knew the band's name. He could have discreetly searched for it in his laptop but he doesn't have a clue who the band was. His customer only used the word that to address them.

There was a bit of silence around them. "The band's name is _Forgotten Messiah_." The red head said to the blond realizing that the latter doesn't seem to have a clue.

Naruto laughed again then immediately grabbed his laptop under the counter.

oOoOo

"For..go…" He stopped typing when he finally heard the music from his background. He looked at the pale boy. "Are you sure it's not Emokid's band?" He asked the boy after recalling the tune from the only song he downloaded in his brother's site. Why he remembered, is beyond him.

It was the other's boy turn to look confused.

"Here I'll show you." The blond said as he searched for the site.

oOoOo

Naruto wasn't so sure if the site was still up because he purposely missed maintaining it for the past two days. _"Maybe it crashed…" _He thought as he tried to enter the site. He hoped not. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of anyone. He patiently waited for the page to load and was relieved that it was still up. He searched for the aforementioned band then smiled widely at the boy.

"See told you!" He laughed feeling very proud of himself after letting the boy hear the music.

"That doesn't make any sense…" The boy murmured. "Give me that!" He ordered the blond then immediately typed wildly at the laptop.

oOoOo

"So this is where they're uploading their new stuff…" He said to himself. "How did you find this site?" He asked him.

Naruto was a bit surprised at the latter. He didn't think that he was capable of actually speaking a lot of sentences. "It's my brother's site… I'm maintaining it for him…" He answered.

The red-head nodded then went back on typing.

_Ping!_

"You have a message…" The boy said then gave the laptop back to him.

oOoOo

Naruto clicked on the message. For some reason he wanted to open it and read it. He was pretty sure that it was one of the responses from the flames he sent, which was one of the reasons he didn't want to enter the site the past two days, but he decided to open it. He thought that he might give him a laugh to extinguish his boredom. It was from Emokid's band.

_From Emokid's Band:_

_Dobe,_

_Who the fuck do you think you are? You think you know everything just because you're the admin!_

Naruto wanted to laugh.

_Honestly what do you know about music! I know you're just a computer nerd! Spending your entire life span fixing your little pathetic site! _

The last line made him a little angry. He knew that this mail was meant for his brother but it angered him a bit, especially the last sentence of that paragraph. For some reason, he felt like those insults were directed to him.

_Did you even listen to the song? If you did, then you're deaf or just plainly stupid to not even understand the lyrics! _

Naruto could feel a vein throbbing in his forehead. This person was really getting to him.

_What do you mean no talent?! Who do you think I am?! Come to our concert dobe and I'll show you real talent! _

"Temme!!!!" The blond cursed.

"Must be from Sasuke, the leader of the band…" The red head stated startling Naruto.

_"Oh… that's right… he's still here…" _He thought, his heart about to explode from fear. "You know you shouldn't invade other's privacy!"

The pale boy ignored him and kept reading the contents. "This one's from Sai… the bassist…"

Naruto squinted his eyes and looked at the bottom part of the message…

_I do have a penis… Want proof? Click the link here---- __**h t t p / w w w . m y p & n ! $ . c o m / s a i 's. j p g**_

Naruto didn't know if he wanted to laugh or punch the idiot on the head… well at least his anger's been extinguished a bit.

"You…" The rocker called him.

The blonde almost jumped from surprise.

"It looks like we have a common enemy…" He stated.

Naruto looked confused.

"It's rare to find somebody who can piss off that cocky Uchiha Sasuke like that…" He looked at Naruto and extended his hand. "The name's Gaara…"

oOoOo

"I'm Naruto!" The blond beamed. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Gaara gave him a nod then shook his hand. "Sabaku Gaara (Okay I omitted to the 'no' in Sabaku **no** Gaara so it would sound like a last name)" He replied.

Naruto smiled widely. He has found a new friend.

oOoOo

**(Meanwhile from the Other Side)**

"Sasuke… Are you not going to go outside?" Neji asked his friend.

The raven-haired boy just looked at him. "No…" He stated plainly then looked back at his laptop again.

Neji sighed then walked towards the younger boy. "What are you doing now?" He asked the boy as he too looked at the laptop's screen.

"I'm just doing a bit of research… "Sasuke replied with a bit of a grin.

Neji let his pearl white eyes scan the screen. "Don't tell me you hacked in their staffs' records!" He blurted in surprise.

Sasuke's grin is now more evident. "That bastard's not getting away that easily."

oOoOo

"So do you have any suspects?" Haku said from the background startling the two boys. "Tell me… I'll help you kill them…" He continued.

The two felt a chill up their spine. They wondered how he can say all that with a smile.

"Hell no…" Sasuke answered, composing his self again. He discreetly shrugged of his fear and reverted back to his usual cold façade.

"Tell me then…" Shino interjected. "I have a present for him…" He said in a monotone voice then showed to them a big wasp from his jacket pocket.

Sasuke just glared at him then looked back at his laptop. "Get the hell out of my room!"

"Then tell me…" Another voice echoed from the background. "I still don't have a name to write here." Sai said pointing at the end of his "cursing" paper.

Neji read the "talisman". "The person whose name is written in this paper will get castrated by angry kittens… What the hell?" Neji looked at Sai then inched away from him.

"I said get out of my room!" The raven head shouted slamming his hands on his desk. "He's my prey alone!" He yelled them gave them all death glares.

Haku, Shino and Sai looked at him then walked towards the exit while murmuring about how they can find who the culprit is, themselves.

Neji sighed again. "Stop it already… The guy didn't reply for two days… he must be scared as hell right now… Cut it out already its bad image for the band."

Sasuke looked at his friend. "One of your hairs is sticking out…" He commented.

The brunette twitched then immediately went towards the mirror. He stared at his self for a bit then walked towards the exit and went straight to his room.

Sasuke just ignored him then typed on his computer. "You're gonna pay you bastard!"

oOoOo

**(Back at the Music Shop)**

"Hey! Do you want to come with me and eat at Ichiraku?" He invited the red head. "After I close the shop that is…" He laughed.

Gaara stared at him for a while then gave him a nod.

oOoOo

"I'm starving!" Naruto announced as he came in the shop. "Hey Gaara! What do you want to eat?" He asked the boy who kept a safe a distance from him.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" A brown haired man called his attention. "I thought you'll come here!"

"Iruka-sensei!" He shouted with a smile.

oOoOo

"Since you're here why don't you treat me and my friend!" He said to him. "Were going to have the special!" He told the man at the counter. The old man laughed at him then ordered his daughter to fill in the order.

Iruka laughed a bit then looked at the boy beside Naruto. "And you are?" He asked him politely.

The red head looked at him then gave him a bit of a glare.

"He's Gaara!" Naruto answered for the boy. "He's my new friend!" He continued as the other boy gave the older man a bit of a nod.

"Nice to meet you." Iruka gave him a warm smile.

"Here you are!" Ichiraku said as he placed their orders on the table.

"Thank you!" Naruto gave him a big smile. "Itedakimasu!" He said as he drooled while he looked at the ramen bowl in front of him.

"Naruto? Is that you?" A voice called out.

The blond immediately looked at the source of the sound, noodles still hanging from his mouth. "Temujin!" (The boy from Naruto movie 2) He said in surprise, some strings of noodles flying out from his mouth.

"It's been a while Naruto…" The other blond gave him a smile.

oOoOo

"What brings you back here?" Naruto asked him. "Are you not supposed to be in your ship spreading the word of utopia or something?"

The latter smiled. "I just stopped by. Our group heard that there was a youth oriented fellowship here." He told the boy. "We think it would be best that we also start involving the youth from our beliefs."

"Oh…" His friend answered him. "So how long are you planning to stay?" He asked as he slurped some of the broth of the ramen directly from its bowl.

"I don't know actually. We're having a hard time looking for the founder as well as the head of the youth of that fellowship." Temujin said, still smiling. "Do you by any chance know Maito Gai and Rock Lee?"

Naruto shrugged. "Never heard of the name."

"You mean the green tights weirdos." The red head beside Naruto said while stirring the ramen bowl in front of him.

"Yes! They're the ones!" Temujin exclaimed. "Do you know where they are?" He politely asked.

"They're somewhere lurking around the sports house in the other town." He answered.

"Well then I should be going." The blond smiled again. "I have to get…"

"I think you would be wasting your time…" The crimson head interjected.

"And why, might I ask?" The blond looked at him in surprise.

Gaara looked at him then glared. "Because they're weirdos…" He answered as he once again stirred his ramen bowl.

Temujin laughed. "I guess I should still try, shouldn't I?"

"Hey Temujin! Why don't you stay with us for a while?" Naruto blurted out of nowhere. "It's been a while since we've seen each other! It's already past noon and it would be dark soon."

His friend smiled then took a seat beside him.

"Of course you're buying your own meal." Naruto told him in a serious tone.

"Of course…"

oOoOo

"Oh pardon me… I still don't have your name." Temujin told the red head beside Naruto.

The latter just glared at him.

"He's Sabaku Gaara… my new friend!" Naruto answered for him.

"Well nice to meet you! My name is Temujin!" (I don't know he's last name. If you know, tell me ne?) "Oh! Speaking of friends… how's Shikamaru?"

"Oh him! He's still like himself!" The other blond answered. "He started smoking though… after that incident…"

Gaara immediately looked at him. He looked pretty curious at what 'incident' the boy was talking about.

Naruto immediately cleared his throat. "Gaara are you going to eat that?" He said to the red head to change the subject. "If not then just give it to me! You're not supposed to waste food you know!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the latter's bowl.

There was an eerie surrounding the three but Naruto immediately shattered it. "Huh? Where's Iruka-sensei?" He asked as he looked around the small shop.

"He left before that blond appeared…" Gaara answered him. "He wants me to give this to you though." He continued as he passed an envelope to him.

"What is this?" Naruto said as he opened the envelope. It contained a letter and three tickets for something.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I forgot to give this to you the last time we saw each other. Your brother asked me to deliver this to you. He told me that you have to go no matter what. Oh and he heard that you're friend Temujin will be in town so he added another one for him. You three, with you're new friend, should absolutely come._

_Iruka-sensei_

Naruto shuddered a bit. He knew that he's brother was just close by but he didn't expect that he would be that close to know what's going on. _"What if he knew that I've been destroying his image by sending all those mail? He's going to kill me!"_ Naruto said to himself.

"These are tickets for a concert." Temujin told the blond.

Naruto twitched. His blue eyes were shaking a bit.

"And for Forgotten Messiah's concert too…" Gaara said as he grabbed one ticket from the envelope.

_"Oh no! He KNOWS!!! He's delivering me straight to hell! It's his plan to take revenge on me! He knows that I've angered that Emokid's band or whatever…" _Naruto gulped.

Gaara looked at him. "Then don't go." He said to him sensing that the other was reluctant to go.

"I think that would be impossible." Temujin suddenly said to him.

"Why?" The red head glared at the boy.

"Because it's Kyuubi's orders…" The blond stated. "You can't disobey it."

oOoOo

"What did you actually do Naruto?" Temujin asked the blond. Gaara looked at him too, after all he hasn't said anything about how he angered that Sasuke.

Naruto sighed then told them what happened. From Kyuubi's disappearance to the mail he sent.

oOoOo

"So that's what happened…" Temujin said as he took something from under the table. "Then why don't you just apologize to that band." He continued as he took out the latter's laptop and gave it to Naruto.

"He passed out…" Gaara told him pointing at the blond at the floor.

"He's really scared…I would be too…" Temujin said under his breath.

"What site was that again?" Gaara asked himself and typed the site's url. "I'll apologize for him…"

"Thank you…" The blond replied.

oOoOo

"Is Naruto's brother that terrifying?" Gaara asked the blond.

"Well not exactly terrifying… It's not him that's scary but his connections…" Temujin explained. "You see his brother is really handsome and full of charisma… so he has a lot of girls… and women. And some of them are the daughters or wives of yakuzas and mafias. So if he orders you to go somewhere and you don't like to he could easily call one of his "kittens" to "fetch" you."

"Unnn…" Naruto said as he tried to get up from the floor.

"You're finally up…" Temujin greeted him with a smile. "I better get going then… I have to start looking for Mr. Gai and Lee if I'll show up for that concert."

"Okay…" Naruto said to him as he finally got up from the floor.

"Don't forget about you're sense of utopia Naruto… okay?" Temujin said as he bid farewell to the two.

oOoOo

"I don't like him…" Gaara told Naruto.

"Eh? Why?" He asked him.

"I hate stuck-up, obsessive compulsive, well-mannered and calm people… It gives me the creeps." The red-head confessed.

"Well, he's not really that bad…"The blond said to him with a laugh. "He was not always like that, he was different back then but after that incid…" He cleared his throat. "I mean after he got brainwashed by that "cult" he changed."

"So what was that about you're sense of utopia all about?" The red head asked him.

"I don't even know the meaning of utopia, to be honest…" The blond confessed.

"There you are!" A man with purple make-up approached the two. "Temari's worried sick about you! And you know what will happen when she gets mad!"

"Kankuro!" The red-head said in surprise.

"Kankuro?" Naruto looked confused.

"Oh he's only a person in my house!" Gaara answered.

"I'm his brother…" The older boy interjected. Gaara just glared at him.

"Oh! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Your brother's new friend." Naruto introduced his self with a lot of vigor.

"Oh really…" Kankuro said. "Well I'm taking him back home… Our sister's getting berserk in the house."

"Naruto! I've already taken care of your problem with that band." Gaara said.

With that, the two left leaving a very confused Naruto.

"Well Gaara is a weirdo so it's not surprising that his brother a freak… From the tone of Kankuro-san's voice, their sister must be a demon." He said to himself as he got-up from the chair and started to make his way back to his apartment. "What a family…"

oOoOo

"Tadaima!" Naruto announced as he entered his apartment. He lazily kicked his shoes and then changed to his house clothes.

"I'm not sleepy yet…" He sighed. "I better maintain the site then…"

oOoOo

Naruto opened his laptop and was surprised to what he saw.

_Your message has been successfully sent._

"What message?" He asked himself as he clicked the sent items button. "Gaara!!!!" He yelled when he finally understood what the latter meant earlier.

_To Emokid's band:_

_Re:Re: You're band sucks_

_Temme,_

**TBC?**

oOoOo

**Author's Notes: **

**Clyne: **I really hate NSTP!!! I'm wasting my time doing nonsense! Thanks to it I'm having a hard time updating!

**Erts: **(clutches Temujin plushie) You're just using that as an excuse for being lazy.

**Clyne: **Stop infecting that plushie with you evilness…

**Erts: **(sticks out tongue then runs)

**Clyne: **Well, that's the end of the chapter. Hope you guys like it… I just hope that I can post the other chapter soon. I've never passed Chapter 3 to be honest, my other fic is a proof of that.

**Erts: **You're just lazy!

**Clyne: **Come back here! I'll kill you!! (Clears throat) review ne?

**Review Replies:**

(I haven't have enough time to send pms so I'm just adding my replies to this chappie)

**Night Fox Riku: **Umm… yes there are other pairings and one of that is Nejigaara… I don't know about Itachi and Sharky though… Yes, Naruto has other friends like Temujin. Thanks for another review! I hope you like this chapter!

**CandyKitten91: **Thankies for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

**Akatsuki Seal: **Well they're meeting is quite near I hope you wait for it Thankies for the review!

**WickedOreo: **Sorry for the cliffies… this chapter has one too… I love ending the chappies with a cliffie! Sorry about that! Thankies for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Samantai: **Thanks for reviewing again! I hope this chapter is sweet enough for you…

**shadowofhope666: **Thanks for another review! I hope you like this chapter!

**gdg: **Thankies for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

**BakedBunny: **Sorry if I left it there… hehe… hope this chapter is to your liking.

**sakuragurl: **Thank you for review again! I hope you like this chapter!

**threeBOWLSofRAMEN: **Thank you for adding this story in your favorites! I'm really honored! Hope you like this chapter!


	4. Track 2: The Start of the Beginning

**Wish**

**Disclaimer: **Never owned them but I wish I did though...So it will be full of Yaoiness hehe

**Summary:** Sasuke is a member of a very famous band who is very proud of his music while Naruto is a part-timer in a music shop who apparently can't appreciate or even care about music. What will happen if Naruto sends Sasuke a hate mail for his music? Yaoi (Sasunaru, Nejigaara)

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the late update TT… I hate being in college!! It eats up my time!!! (sigh) Anyway this is the new chapter… It's a little bit short and not what I was planning beforehand, but I still hope you guys like it… I fixed the "temme" word to "teme"… my idiot computer keeps on autocorrecting it (sigh)… I didn't correct the previous chapter though… Oh well… hehehe!!!

oOoOo

**Track 2: The Start of the Beginning**

Naruto looked at the empty music shop and raised his guard. Only 5 minutes passed since he opened the shop but he was already alert for any customer who would come inside the shop… especially that particular red-head punk who always stood and skimmed through the cds in the classical music section… yes, Gaara. The blonde knew that the latter never spent the day without going in the shop first… and that 'weakness' of him made Naruto's revenge be plausible. Last night he didn't get even a wink of sleep since he read what Gaara sent to that idiot, the vocalist of Emokid's band. He stayed up late thinking of ways to reverse what that red-head created or even just lessen the 'harm' that mail brought upon him and of course, every strategy possible to get back at him.

_"Naruto! I've already taken care of your problem with that band."_

Gaara's words echoed in his head as if mocking him. He shook his head to get rid of those 'taunting' words and looked back at shop's entrance. "Some friend you are!" He angrily said to no one in particular.

"Excuse me?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"NO!!! Sorry kami-sama!!! I didn't mean…" The blond screamed at the roof his heart beating so fast and tears welling up in his eyes, fearing that kami-sama sent a devil to cut his head off or something like that because of the things he did this past days.

"Hey! Earth to idiot!" The voice said once again.

"Noooo!!! Please don't get angry with me!!! You can have my secret secret secret stash to buy that special ramen…" He yelled again but was stopped shortly by a heavy blow to his head. "Hey! What did you do that for?!" He said in rage. He stopped and blinked for a second though. The face before him was nowhere near familiar. "Excuse me who are you?" He asked the boy wearing a silver hoodie with a dog on top of his head.

"Is Kakashi here?" The boy suddenly asked not answering the blond's question.

"Kakashi-san?" Naruto raised a brow. "No he's not here but I think he'll arrive any minute now." He answered the boy in a polite manner after remembering what Kakashi told him during the first day he worked in this place… be polite to every customer and tend to their needs especially to those who came to see him.

"Then I'll wait for him here." The boy answered then sat on the floor, leaning on the register table.

"Excuse me but you can't sit there." Naruto told him while he leaned on the register. "You could look around the shop…"

"Just fuck-off!!!" The boy yelled at him while the puppy on his held angrily barked at him.

"Why you!!!" The blond yelled back.

"It's awfully quiet here! Why don't you play something?! This is a music shop right?!" The brunette rudely asked Naruto completely ignoring the latter's rage.

Naruto cracked his knuckles then went out the register and stomped his way to the wall at the end of the shop and angrily bashed some of the buttons. After a few seconds, the speakers blasted a familiar tune. He then went back to the register while giving the boy a "happy now?" look.

The brunette suddenly stood up then slammed his palms on the register table. "You call that music?!" He yelled at Naruto once again.

"Hey don't blame me?! I'm not the one who's placing the songs in that stupid program!" Naruto snapped back. "Hey wait a minute! I know you!" The blond suddenly remarked when he finally got a good look at the boy's face. "You're the weird guy who's always looking outside the shop's window… the 'window shopper' who never entered. And that dog! That dog is always on top of your head!" He continued while pointing at the white puppy on the boy's head.

"Who are you calling a window shopper??" The brunette retorted. "And yeah?! So what?"

Sparks of lightning and rage flew as the two exchanged death glares with each other. They continued exchanging death glares when the brunette suddenly stopped. "Can you just change that music or just turn it off? That song is giving me a headache." He simply said.

Naruto grinned then gave him a 'serves you right look'. He walked very slowly towards the wall with the buttons once again as if teasing the latter. He had a contented look plastered on his face but then it was suddenly replaced by a frightened one, cold sweat breaking loose from his skin when his ears were filled with music blasting from the speakers.

"Hey what did you stop for?" The boy yelled. "Don't tell me your one of those Forgotten Messiah idiot worshippers?!" He said to Naruto with a disgusted look on his face.

"Of course not!" The blond yelled back then immediately thought of an excuse. "I mean… they're popular right? Why do you hate them?"

"Popular my ass. They're just a load of crap to me." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Are you going to turn it off or not?"

oOoOo

Hours passed but that red-head or Kakashi still haven't walked in the shop yet. The whole shop was quiet; the music blasting from the speakers was finally silenced. The two people inside completely ignored each other, right after the blond turned off the program.

This silence was soon broken when the brunette finally spoke. "Hey you! What's with that freaked out look awhile ago?"

"What freaked look?" Naruto gave him a quizical look.

"You know the…" The brunette mimicked the blond's face a while ago then continued. "You know that freaked looked before you turned off that crap awhile ago.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Hey don't tell me you're the guy that red-head punk was talking about?!" The brunette exclaimed. "The one who pissed off that shit Sasuke!"

Naruto looked like a hundred ton anvil was dropped on his head.

"I'm right am I not?" The boy laughed heartily as his dog barked in chorus.

"So what?" Naruto yelled. "Wait a minute! Do you know Gaara?"

The boy shrugged. "Nope. I just overheard it from the conversation between that punk and a taller guy with purple face paint last night." He then looked at Naruto. "I just had to see it for myself… the person who pissed of that cocky Uchiha."

Naruto wanted to kill Gaara right then and there but the latter was still not in sight.

"So can I read that mail you sent?"

"Hell no!" He said then gave him a glare. "Hold on a second! I thought you're here to see Kakashi-san! Do you even know him?"

"Not really. All I know is that he owns this place. I just wanted to tell him to stop playing Forgotten Messiah songs so I could enter this shop… their songs really give me a headache…" The brunette answered. "Stop changing the subject and let me read those mails!"

Naruto sighed. "Fine…" He said in defeat.

oOoOo

The brunette laughed his head off after reading the last lines of the mail that the blond sent. "You really pissed him off alright." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "But still, what's with the freaked look a while ago? Your supposed to be as happy as I am right now… no even happier than me right now, savoring your triumph."

"I never intended to be in this mess anyway! My brother's the one who's supposed to be in hell right now! Not me!" Naruto yelled.

"Your brother?" The boy raised a brow.

Naruto nodded then told him the entire story, from the time his brother vanished to the time he received the tickets.

The brunette laughed again. "Reminds me of my demon sister. Still… that doesn't answer why you had that look."

"Well you see… Gaara sent him another mail without my permission…and well…" Naruto trailed off but was immediately interrupted by the latter.

"Let me read!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever…" Naruto sighed.

oOoOo

"That's sure to blow that emo Sasuke's circuits!" He said to the blond. "Well keep up the good work and I hope you have fun in hell!!! Well, its getting late better split!"

He was about to go outside the shop when suddenly a little boy stopped him. "Ni-chan… that man told me to give this to you." He said as he gave him a letter then immediately ran out the automatic doors.

"What the hell?" The brunette said in surprise then opened the letter. "A ticket to Forgotten Messiah's concert? Like hell I'm going!"

"Let me see that." Naruto said as he grabbed the letter from the latter. "Kyuubi…" He uttered then gave the other a very frightened look. "My brother sent this to you… so you can't escape from going there…"

The boy fell silent his puppy looking down to see its master's face.

"Well since were on the same boat right now… it's better to become friends now don't you think so?" Naruto said as he offered his hand to the latter. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Just call me Kiba…" The brunette responded, his face like those of a half-dead person begging somebody to kill him right now to save him from this hell. "This guy's name is Akamaru…" He said as he pointed to the dog on top of his head.

Naruto shook hands with him… He can't believe he gained another friend after creating all this mess.

oOoOo

**(From the other side)**

Sasuke went down the stairs and headed towards the living room.

"Sasuke?" Neji said in surprise. "Have you finally gotten over that hate mail?" He asked his friend as he got up from the raven head's chair and transferred to the couch near it.

He glared at his friend as he sat on his chair. "Of course not…" He said coolly.

"Then what's with that happy face?" The brunette asked.

"We've got another mail from that bastard." Sasuke answered as he handed his laptop to the latter.

Neji immediately read the contents of the mail. The other band members went behind him and read along after hearing what Sasuke said.

_To Emokid's band:_

_Re:Re: You're band sucks_

_Teme,_

_Yes of course I don't know everything. It does not take a genius to know that you suck and have no talent at all!_

_Needless to say, I know a lot about music! And it certainly is not the one you imbeciles play and call music. So what if I spend my entire life span fixing this site? At least I earn a lot doing something I'm good at unlike you pretentious idiots._

_I didn't listen to the whole "song", obviously. Why should I go through all that torture from hearing your load of crap? I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to listen to five minutes of woman in labor accompanied by a person scratching the blackboard with his nails. Oh wait a minute! There are such stupid people! Your so called fans! Amazing how just seeing your faces make them tolerate your band's car tire-like screeches._

_For sure I'll go to your concert so that I could see to it that you make a fool out of yourselves. Be sure to look for me in the crowd of stupidity so that you know whose ticket you are refunding and paying for wasting his time____** I'm the blond spiky- haired guy with blue eyes**__. I'm sure I'm not that hard to miss. _

_PS:_

_To your keyboardist:_

_Just accept the fact that you really look like a girl. Join a beauty contest or something! Just be sure to hide what Sai is claiming to have __**(a p & n ! $)**__ during the swim suit competition._

_To your bassist:_

_Really?! That was your P&N!$? I thought it was just your pinky or something._

_To your lead guitarist:_

_Say Hi to whatever's crawled up your ass for me will you? _

"What the hell?!" Neji exclaimed, immediately turning to his friend. "Why do you look so cool after reading all those insults?"

Sasuke sat back comfortably on his chair. "At least I know who I'm hunting now…"

He looked at his band mates. "I'm going to THAT place now. Anyone coming?" He stated plainly.

**TBC?**

oOoOo

**Author's Notes:**

**Clyne: **Well that's over… This chapter has been corrected by jujika (not really my beta but she read this chapter before you guys so jujika took the liberty correcting it) so any bad grammars or things connected to that should be blamed on jujika not me!!! Hahahaha!!! (evil laugh)

**Erts: **It's just because you're very lazy to correct your work!!! (runs off with Kiba plushie)

**Clyne: **Hey! Come back here!!! (ahem) Hope you guys like it! Review replies for the previous chapter I'll answer on my newly created LJ account just for this pen name!!! Hope you guys visit it. Anyway hope you guys leave a review


	5. Track 3: Hide and Seek

**Wish**

**Disclaimer: **Never owned them but I wish I did though...So it will be full of Yaoiness hehe

**Summary:** Sasuke is a member of a very famous band who is very proud of his music while Naruto is a part-timer in a music shop who apparently can't appreciate or even care about music. What will happen if Naruto sends Sasuke a hate mail for his music? (Sasunaru, Nejigaara)

**Author's Notes: **Please don't be angry with the late update ne… and I hope you still give a review ne? It's also kinda rushed so sorry if there are lots of bad grammar in this chapter Xl

oOoOo

**Track 3: Hide and Seek**

More hours passed by and there was still no trace of the two wanted persons. It was as if the two plotted with each other not to arrive at the shop just to piss them off. But the blond wanted to believe otherwise because just thinking that those two bipolar individuals would connive with each other made Naruto shiver. After knowing that the apathetic Gaara was capable of such harm and that his boss, Kakashi, was very manipulative… it would have meant that it was the end of the world if that ever happened, Naruto thought.

"Isn't it about time that you closed the shop?" Kiba asked as he looked at the large window. The sun has already set and no one except the two of them was in the shop. "That red-head would turn-up sooner of later." He continued as he and his dog gave a synchronized yawn.

Naruto nodded as he looked at his watch. "Help me close the shop ne?" The blond begged as he gave the other a pleading look.

Kiba just raised his brow. "Hell no…" He said then yawned again. "See you around!" He said as he made his way towards the exit.

"Hey come back here!!" Naruto yelled at his back but was just ignored by him.

oOoOo

Kiba slowly walked away from the shop still yawning. He asked himself what he should do about the mess he got himself into. He shrugged his head to get rid of his thoughts. "I'll worry about that after I get some sleep first." He said to himself. "Let's go home Akamaru!" He said to the dog on top of his head. The puppy shook his head then looked back at the shop. "No Akamaru. Let's just leave that idiot be okay? He'll manage by himself." He explained to his dog.

Kiba continued to walk a few meters but suddenly stopped. "Stupid conscience!!" He muttered in an irritated tone then ran back towards the shop as Akamaru barked happily.

oOoOo

"Hey what's taking you so long?" Kiba yelled as he went inside the shop. "Are you too stupid to not even know how to close the shop?" He sarcastically commented as he walked towards the blond.

"Hey! Are you listening?!" He called out when he saw the blond staring blankly at his laptop. "You know, the idea is to get those keys behind you and then start closing the lights then the…" Kiba continued to talk to him as if the latter was a cognitively challenged person but was stopped when the blond looked at him suddenly.

"He replied…" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Kiba asked not able to catch what he said.

"He replied!!" Naruto yelled in a frightened tone as he pointed at the screen.

"Really!?" He said as he grabbed the laptop from him.

oOoOo

**(From the Other side)**

"Was it really necessary to reply to that message from that Kyuubi-sama?" Neji asked his friend as he steered the car to the left as he approached the sharp curve on the road.

"It would make the hunt more fun." Sasuke simply replied as he adjusted the passenger seat.

"But was it okay not to leave Tsunade-san any message that we left?" He asked the raven-head again. "I mean she is our manager after all."

Sasuke glared at his friend. "Just drive." He said then looked at the rear view mirror and looked at the reflections of the other members of the band sitting behind the car. "The whole band is in this so she can't complain. She's just the manager. The dignity of my band is what is important. She can be replaced anytime I wish." He said to himself.

oOoOo

Kiba reread the contents of the e-mail over and over again.

_To __Kyuubi-sama__:_

_Re:Re:Re You're band sucks_

_Dobe,_

_I'm gonna hunt you down dobe… why wait for the concert if I can go and kill you right now, right? You wouldn't hide from me now would you?_

_PS:_

_From the keyboardist:_

_How would you like your eggs to be cooked after I rip them out from you? :_

_From the bassist:_

_Say that it is just a pinky. I think it's better than having a thimble-size like yours. No wait! I'm praising you too much. Is it just me but did you grow a VG!N for a _p & n ! ?

Kiba looked at the blond and then fell silent for a few seconds and then broke into a hearty laugh.

"What?" Naruto looked at him with irritated expression.

"What was all the silence and staring blankly at the laptop for?" Kiba asked him as he continued to laugh. "You should be laughing more than I am right now!"

"Why the fuck would I laugh? They're coming to kill me!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba ignored the other as he continued to laugh. "Let's reply shall we?"

"What no!" Naruto protested. "Give me back that laptop!" He said as he tried to grab the laptop but was stopped by Akamaru when it bit his hand.

The brunette laughed then started to type.

oOoOo

**(From the other side)**

Sasuke was a bit sleepy. The trip to the famed music store was longer than he expected. He tried his best to hide his yawn from the others and maintained his cold expression.

His friend however knew exactly what Sasuke was doing so when the raven-head accidentally let a yawn escape his lips, Neji can't just help but give a snicker.

"What?" Sasuke glared at the older boy.

"Why don't you just sleep?" He said then gave another snicker.

"Fuck off!" The raven-head retorted.

A few minutes passed when Sasuke finally surrendered and closed his eyes. Not long before he could actually reach dreamland, his laptop on his lap made a sound. He quickly woke up from his nap and looked around if any of his band mates were staring at him or taking a photo of him while sleeping. When he finally stopped suspecting his band mates of the said "crime" he looked at his laptop. He gave a smirk. "The dobe replied." He said to no one in particular. Upon hearing this, his other band mates bent over the passenger seat and looked at the laptop. Neji immediately parked the car at the side of the road and looked at the message himself.

_To Emokid's band:_

_Re:Re:Re:Re: You're band sucks_

_Teme,_

_You do realize that you sound like a perverted homosexual pedophile! I mean 'you wouldn't hide from me now would you?' What a response! Tell me if you're already near the shop so I'll have the cops arrest your for pedophilia or better yet sexual molestation._

_To the Keyboardist:_

_Awww… the girliest girl in your band is trying to be brave!! Did I hurt your witsy bitsy feelings? _

_Well, if you're so adamant about ripping off my balls… you should grow yourself some balls first shouldn't you? Let's say that if a miracle did happen and you actually grow your own balls; just be sure to get a big frying pan because my eggs might not fit the regular one!_

_To the Bassist:_

_See? You do acknowledge the fact that your P&N! is a pinky! Now didn't that made you feel better, accepting yourself?_

_To the Lead Guitarist:_

_What? No reply? Is that thing up your ass wiggling again?_

_To the Drummer:_

_Ahh… to the most unnoticeable member of your so called band… Wait… who am I talking to again?_

They all fell silent for a minute… Neji was the first one to recover from the shock.

"You better put your seatbelts on while you still have the chance…" He said as he stepped on the gas a couple of times. "Frankly… I don't give a shit if you all die because of my driving…"

"Wait… did you just say shit?" Haku said in surprise; finally recovering from the shock.

"We're all going to die…" Shino said in monotone as he placed his seatbelt on and braced himself.

A few more seconds passed by when suddenly their car zoomed by at the speed of light hurling the passengers inside; screams awakening the dead of the night.

oOoOo

**(From the Other side)**

"YOU! I'm gonna kill you right now!" Naruto yelled at Kiba as he finally got loose of Akamaru.

"Dude! I'm doing you a favor!" Kiba sadistically laughed.

The blond took a deep breath and went straight to the wall were the controls were found. He flipped a few switches and soon the whole place was engulfed by familiar music. "Enjoy!" Naruto said as he headed towards the exit.

"FORGOTTEN MESSIAH MUSICRAP!! I could charge you with murder!!" Kiba said as he held his head. "MY HEAD'S going to burst!! AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto smiled demonically. "I wonder what will happen to you when I leave you here all night." Naruto laughed then started closing the shop.

The blond finally placed the last lock and was about to go home when suddenly something grab hold of his foot. "Oh you survived!" Naruto grinned.

"Don't you _oh you survived_ me! I nearly died there! You fucking asshole!" Kiba yelled.

"You're the fucking asshole! You piece of dogcrap! You just dug my grave back there!" Naruto retaliated.

The two continued yelling at each other occasionally throwing some punches here and there.

"Energetic as usual I see…" A familiar voice stopped them both.

"Gaara?" Naruto said in surprise; his fist and Kiba's fist a few centimeters away from each other's face.

"You guys! Take them." Gaara ordered the guys behind him coolly as he went inside the limo behind the said guys.

"What the…" Naruto's words were then cut-off when one of their "assailants" placed a handkerchief on his face and he then slowly drifted off to sleep.

oOoOo

Naruto slowly awaked from his slumber. "What happened?" He asked himself as he tried to stand up. "Where am I?" He asked again then tried to walk when he suddenly tripped. "Why is a fucking log lying here?" He shouted.

"Will you shut up?! People are trying to sleep here!" A familiar voice surprised him.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto angrily asked the black haired boy before him.

"Why do you care?!" The other boy snapped back. "Wait… Akamaru… where are you? Akamaru?"

Seconds later, a familiar bark echoed and a black dog suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Akamaru what happened to you?" The boy asked as he looked at the dog.

"Akamaru? Wait…. KIBA??" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"How did you know my name? Who the fuck are you?!" Kiba asked as he desperately tried removing the black dye on his dog's fur.

"It's me Naruto! Have they knocked you out so hard that you don't even recognize me?!" The blond shouted again.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?! The only Naruto I know has spiky blond hair and has blue eyes!!" Kiba yelled back.

"What the hell are you talking about Kiba?! You're the one whose appearance changed?! What happened to your hair! Why did you change your hairstyle and why did you dye it black?" The blond asked him in frustration as he inched closer to the other boy.

"What the hell are you saying?... Wait! I know that smell! Naruto?" Kiba said in surprise.

"I've been trying to tell that you idiot!" Naruto angrily replied.

The two then suddenly stared at each other and then screamed in unison.

"This can't be happening!" Kiba said. "This is all a nightmare!"

"Somebody wake me up!" Naruto said as he saw his reflection on puddle conveniently illuminated by the moonlight.

"We should get out of this forest first!" Kiba suggested as he rummaged in his pockets for his cellphone. "They even took my fucking cell."

"Gaaraaaaaaaaaaa!!" Naruto angrily yelled at the top of his voice.

"There's no use calling for that idiot now we must go back to the city before it gets really dark." Kiba calmly said. "Akamaru can help us get out of this place.

Naruto nodded then the two boys started walking out of the forest.

oOoOo

"Do you remember what happened?" Kiba asked in a pissed tone.

"Not a thing! I guess we were asleep the whole time." Naruto sighed. "What the hell is wrong with this hat? It won't…" Naruto said in frustration as he tried removing the black knitted cap over his head but was suddenly cut off when he tripped on something. "Why are there a lot of fucking logs lying around here!?" He shouted.

"We're in a forest you idiot!" Kiba said as he tried stopping himself from laughing.

"I know that you…" Naruto said as he tried to stand up but was again stopped when he heard another familiar voice.

"Naruto-san?" A soft but familiar voice echoed.

The supposedly log came to life and stood up.

"Temujin?!" Naruto said in surprise recognizing his friend's voice. "What are you doing here?! What happened to you?!"

oOoOo

Temujin cleared his throat then smiled politely to his friend. "I've also been taken by those men. It was a good thing HE made sure that we would get out safely."

Naruto stared at his friend. His friends long blond hair has been cut short and was also dyed black. Temujin's bangs covered his face. Naruto looked more intently at his friends black framed glasses and gothic outfit. "Are you sure you're really Temujin?" He asked in disbelief.

Temujin laughed softly. "I am very sorry to appear to you like this. I, too, am ashamed of my appearance. But what matters is that we were not brought any harm with his divine protection…"

"Who the hell is HE anyway?" Kiba asked in an irritated tone. "Divine protection? Is he trying to burn our souls or chanting a spell to banish us?"

Naruto gave a hearty laugh. "I'm sorry. Kiba this is Temujin, a close friend of mine. He's in a _cult…_" He said the last part as soft as he can so that his friend won't be able to hear him.

"Naruto it's not a cult it's…" Temujin tried to explain upon hearing Naruto but was cut off by Kiba.

"I don't care if you're in a cult or whatever! Do you know what happened to us?!" Kiba shouted at him.

"Umm… well yes… I went to the music shop you were working to because I got worried when you did not show up in the Ichiraku… I mean you never end a day without eating ramen first…" Temujin explained. "Well when I almost reached the shop I saw you and your friend being taken to a limo… I tried to help you but I was also taken by Sabaku-san when he saw me across the store."

**(Flashback)**

"I thought you said two guys Gaara? Who's that with you? You haven't even drugged him yet." A guy with purple makeup said.

"Don't worry. He's with them. I've already met him a while ago." Gaara plainly said. "I need someone to explain to this two about what we're about to do with them…"

**(End Flashback)**

"After a couple of minutes of driving around we reached what seemed like a warehouse." Temujin continued.

**(Flashback)**

"So this is the guy you were talking about." A blond haired woman said as he examined Naruto's face.

Gaara nodded. "Call us when you're done with them." He said then went out of the warehouse.

**(End Flashback)**

"Fearing what seemed to be the end of all of us. I tried to rescue you guys but it was futile because I was also guarded by a lot of people covered with dirty white cloths as if they just came from a desert or something." He again explained. "And that was when that woman brought out her big fan and used it to cover you guys from my sight. I was not clearly sure what she was doing to you because I could only see your silhouettes. But I did hear her saying a lot of things about your hair though.

**(Flashback)**

"What the hell is wrong with this hair? Do these kids even take a bath?" The blonde cursed. "If this was not a request from my brother, I would never do this."

"What are you doing Temari-sama? At that rate you could rip his hair out of his scalp."

"Baki shut-up! I'm doing the best that I can!" She yelled. "Uhh! This is useless! I only managed to straighten the front part of this kid's hair!"

"Why don't we just place a cap over the unfinished parts?" He suggested.

"That's a great idea!" She remarked then grabbed a black cap on the table beside her. "Just need to glue it on his head to make sure he does not take it off." She said as she placed super glue on the cap and then put it in place. "And now for the makeup. You guys over there! Place his contacts and new clothes after I'm done with him. I still have to take care of that other boy and his dog."

**(End Flashback)**

"And that was about it. After they finished with you two she came to me and cut my hair and everything." Temujin cleared his throat again. "I do advise that you prevent yourself from removing your clothes or accessories or else you'll end up…"

"Ahh! My wrist is bleeding! My skin got torn off!!" Naruto screamed as he forcefully removed a part of the band on his hand.

"Too late I guess…" His friend sighed.

"So… do you know why he did this to us?" Kiba asked; losing his cool.

"Ah yes, about that matter… Well Sabaku-san said that it has something to do about hiding our identity before the concert. Apparently… hmmm what was the name again… ahh yes Forgotten Messiah is making their way to this city." Temujin explained.

"What! They're already here!" Naruto shouted.

Temujin nodded.

"Well enough of that! We better get ourselves out of this forest first. It's getting cold." Kiba suggested.

The three of them made their way out of the forest.

"Wait a second Temujin. If you were not unconscious during the whole incident, why were you lying there in the ground earlier?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"When we were dumped in this forest I tried to carry you both out of this place but I did not have the strength to do so. So I looked for someone to help us but before I knew it I got lost and I figured that you two will wake up eventually and find me so I opted to just sleep. You see before I came out looking for you I was going around the city still in search for Gai-sama. I was very exhausted so I drifted to sleep very fast." He explained.

"You just slept!" Naruto shouted at his friend. "How did you even manage to do that when we were at risk of being eaten of whatever is in here!"

"Well you learn to do things when you're in my line of work. Ah I see the main road. We can finally go out of this forest." He simply replied.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba whispered. "When you said cult; were you using that word to secretly tell me that he's a weirdo fag? I mean _Ah yes, about that matter_… Seriously? Only girls sound like that!" Kiba commented as he imitated Temujin.

Naruto gave a laugh.

oOoOo

"I'm heading to my place." Naruto said.

"There's no way I can go home looking like this! My sister will kill me!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I can't go back to my place either. If one of the members in our fellowship sees me like this they'll do an instant exorcism on me." Temujin sounded like he was in panic.

"Well I'm alone in our place so nobody will care. See you…" Naruto shrugged

"What do you mean see you? You're the one who placed us in this mess! You take responsibility!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked in unison.

Naruto sighed. "Fine…" He said in defeat.

"I'm heading home first and grab some of my stuff. I'll track your scent down to reach your place" Kiba said and then left quickly.

"I'm going to do the same too. Of course, except for the scent tracking part." Temujin excused himself after getting Naruto's address. "Don't forget about you're sense of utopia Naruto… okay?"

Naruto gave another sigh then walked home. He kept thinking about that band that he pissed off. He told himself that it didn't matter though. Better settle this before things get messier.

oOoOo

**(From the Other side)**

Sasuke lighted his cigarette and then stared at Neji's car behind them.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked as he made his way towards his friend, closing the car door behind him.

"I will kill whoever screamed inside awhile ago." The raven-haired boy cursed. "Do you know how much damage this 'scandal' will do to our band's image? We're a fucking punk-rock band! Not a sissy band!"

"Well you screa…" Neji was about to say something but was quickly cut-off by Sasuke.

"You fucking shut up Neji or I'll kill you!" Sasuke angrily said. "Why did you stop for anyway? We have to go to that shop or coming here would have been a waste of time!!"

"It seems that we're lost." Neji calmly said.

"Let's just keep on driving until we'll meet someone and let's just ask for directions." The raven head suggested.

"What if they recognize us?" A familiar voice startled them both.

"Sai! Don't scare us like that!" Neji blurted. "Why did you come out of the car anyway?"

"Well you stopped… and I smelled something in the car." Sai explained as he flipped to his book entitled Explaining to your band mates and how it helps.

"You smelled what exactly in the car?" Neji asked and immediately went towards his car.

Sasuke looked at the paler boy. "We'll just give them our autographs or whatever. Look let's just go back to car before Neji really losses it."

oOoOo

**(From the Other side)**

Naruto gave another sigh. This is officially the worst day that he had ever had since his brother 'vanished'. He might really die this time. He sighed again then was about to enter the gate of their apartment complex when he suddenly saw a black car slowing down and was now driving towards him.

"Is it Gaara again? Oh my god! I really will be killed this time?!" Naruto was getting more paranoid by the minute. "I must run away. Ahhhhh!! My body won't move!! Somebody help me!" His panicked thoughts echoed in his mind.

"Hey you over there!" A raven haired by called out to him; the window of the car rolling down.

"Huh? Who me?" Naruto asked finally relieved not to see Gaara's face coming out from the car.

The black haired boy examined the other boy intently. He looked at the latter's silver hair and purple eyes. "A foreigner?" He asked himself. "Do you know where the music shop is?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"What's with that irritated tone? You're the one who's asking questions here?!" Naruto blurted.

Another man with brown long hair showed his face from the car's window. "I'm sorry about my friend here. He's really just like that." The older boy apologized. "But it would really help if you told us where it is."

Naruto walked nearer to the car. "Well if you just take this road straight then see somebody else. You can ask them! Oh and by the way, your car smells like piss" Naruto stuck his tongue out then went inside the apartment complex.

There was a couple of yelling and screaming but after a few minutes the black car zoomed away.

Naruto smirked as he made his way towards his apartment door. He was about to go in when suddenly he was pulled by someone. "What the fuck?"

"Naruto! That was really brave of you back there!" A familiar voice greeted.

"Kiba! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto said to his friend angrily.

"I didn't think you could actually piss him off in person. You're really getting used to your new appearance already!" Kiba laughed and like always, Akamaru barked happily along with him.

"Piss who exactly off?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Oh don't act innocent!" Kiba continued laughing.

"Who did I exactly piss off Kiba?" Naruto was getting more furious.

"Sasuke! Forgotten Messiah's vocalist!" The other boy continued laughing. "Even their lead guitarist, Neji!!"

"Wait… that raven haired person was Sasuke?" Naruto asked; his voice shaking. His thoughts were soon filled by the vague image of the picture of the said band that he saw from his brother's website. He does not clearly remember their faces though. He's mind just instantly repressed them in.

Kiba nodded. "And the brunette homo was Neji!" He laughed louder.

"That was Forgotten Messiah??" Naruto yelled then collapsed; foam coming out of his mouth.

**TBC?**

oOoOo

**Author's Notes:**

**Clyne: **This chapter did not exactly ended up how I planned it to be.. maybe is should draw their new faces and show them to you guys :hehe:.. I'm really sorry for this very very late update… Our sembreak just about started so I managed to finish this chapter. I'm really sorry!! ToT I do hope you guys would still read this and leave a review ne…

**Erts: **Hey who screamed in Neji's car? :clutches a Gaara plusie:

**Clyne: **Well that's a secret… hehe…

**Erts… **How about the one who pissed?

**Clyne: **…That's a secret too…

**Erts: **Whatever… :runs off:

**Clyne: **Well that's that! I'm hoping to post another chapter before the sembreak ends! Anyway hope you guys leave a review! Oh yah! I forgot to include the review replies so I'll post it with the next chapter or something. I hope you guys don't hate me or anything Xl Review ne?


End file.
